togainunochifandomcom-20200213-history
Kiriwar
Kiriwar is one of the Executioners employed by Arbitro to enforce the rules of Igura. His partner is Gunji. Kiriwar is always seen carrying around the metal pipe he named "Mitsuko". Personality Kiriwar can be described as a sadist, who enjoys causing others agony. He pursues his targets vigorously and will not stop until he has caught them. He then swiftly cuts down his target and takes delight in hearing their screams. Outside of killing, Kiriwar is very lazy; he often blows off his responsibilities and foists work on Gunji. Kiriwar's manner of speaking is notably slow. He has a habit of using feminizing nicknames. Appearance Kiriwar is 200 cm tall with tan skin and short black hair. He has a long horizontal scar across his forehead, origins unknown. He wears a long green coat with a white fur trimming, a camo shirt, black jeans, and combat boots. He accessorizes his outfit with fingerless gloves and a pair of orange goggles hanging around his neck. Abilities *'Strength' - Kiriwar is exceptionally strong, enough to menace enhanced Line-addicts. *'Speed '- In spite of his immense frame and the heavy pipe he uses as a weapon, Kiriwar moves incredibly fast. Relationships Gunji- 'Kiriwar and Gunji could best be describes as partners. They both work as bodyguards and Executioners for Arbirto. Their relationship can be described as "mostly friendly". However, they don't agree on everything. [[Arbitro|'Arbitro]] - Arbitro is Kirwar's boss. Kiriwar is described as being one of Arbitro's "Dogs". Kiriwar mockingly refers to him as "His Royal Highness the Prince" in the game, and occasionally "Miss Bitro" or "Mama Bitro" in the manga. Kau - 'Kiriwar doesn't have a special relationship with Kau, but he takes him on walks with Gunji to enforce the rules of Igura. He treats Kau exactly like a dog, and even pats his head. 'Akira -''' He is a bad ending route for Akira. Kiriwar refers to Akira as a "little lady" and "Princess." In the Game History Little is known about Kiriwar's past. Common Route In the Street Kiriwar is introduced alongside Gunji during an “inspection.” The man they’re violently patting down eventually screams and runs, but Kiriwar jumps after him and yells at the suspect to wait. He catches the man by the nape and drags him to the ground. Akira observes Kiriwar’s appearance and devilish smile. The man begs for his life and Kiriwar again cautions him not to run. Kiriwar accuses the man of getting off sexually as he tries to crawl away from being kicked to death. After he goes limp, Kiriwar calls it boring because it was over too fast, and rolls the twitching man around with his foot. Gunji calls for “Pochi,” referring to Kau, and Kiriwar corrects him to “Tama.” Kiriwar urges Kau to go check the victim’s tags by saying they’ll have Kau’s “master” take good care of him later. He roughly pats Kau’s head. Gunji informs everyone that the man wasn’t cheating after all, and Kiriwar dismisses their actions by saying it looked like the victim enjoyed it. He asks “Tama” if he’d like to sniff the crowds’ tags, too, making everyone shudder. Gunji insists that “Pochi” is hungry, however, so they decide to leave. Kau stops in front of Akira and Kiriwar comments that his hackles are up, indicating something is wrong with Akira’s tags. Kiriwar sniffs Akira’s neckline and leers at him, suggesting he might smell something, too. Gunji tells him to hurry, and Kiriwar sluggishly catches up. Chasing Takeru Takeru drags Akira into his escape from the Executioners. As he and Gunji give chase, Kiriwar yells that he told Takeru to wait. Takeru pulls Akira into the blurry maze of alleys, and the choices the player makes there can lead to safety, or Kiriwar's Ending. If Akira doesn’t shake off Takeru, they hide together in a dumpster. They hear the Executioners talking outside. Kiriwar brushes off the responsibility of finding them right away (“Who cares?”) and says it “Could be fun to let ‘em swim around a bit first…” Gunji agrees, and after one of them kicks the dumpster, they leave. Alley with Motomi After Akira’s first “victory” in Igura, he is recovering in an alley when Kiriwar and Gunji appear. Kiriwar one-handedly drags a man by his collar, whom Akira recognizes as the silver-haired man he defeated. He makes a noise while trying to escape. Motomi intervenes and hides Akira behind him, so only Motomi talks to the Executioners. Kiriwar asks if Motomi is playing hide-and-seek with a smirk. Motomi tells them to move along, and Kiriwar warns Motomi they’ll kill him if Motomi sniffs around too much. Motomi tells them he’d be no fun to kill because, “You guys like it when they cry and scream and flee.” Kiriwar agrees. Motomi shoos them off to Arbitro, which prompts Gunji to suggest that Motomi and Kiriwar should get along because they’re just alike. Kiriwar tells Gunji to shut up and whacks him with his pipe. Kiriwar ignores Gunji’s yelling and the executioners bicker as they return to the Palace. In a later scene, Kiriwar is seen delivering the same man to the Palace to be turned into Arbitro’s art. Chasing Takeru (2) Takeru tries to steal a man’s tags by posing as a prostitute, but the Executioners catch up to him in the hotel. Takeru escapes after seeing their familiar shapes. His End To obtain Kiriwar’s Ending, the player must first choose to shake off '''Takeru, then choose to go right. Choosing left leads to Gunji’s Ending. In Kiriwar's ending, Akira gets dragged into a dead-end street by Kiriwar, who calls Akira “little lady” and laughs at him for trying to escape. Kiriwar wonders about the best way to “eat” Akira, and then describes how much he likes tearing raw meat from something still alive and twitching. He praises Akira’s scent and the taste of his blood. Akira does not immediately die at the end, because Kiriwar thinks it would be a waste not to keep Akira as a toy for a while longer. Other Routes Keisuke’s Route (Capturing Akira) Akira encounters the Executioners on his way to the Palace. Gunji attacks a man and calls the blood of drug users disgusting, but Kiriwar replies that Gunji’s blood has been dirty since birth. Gunji snaps back that Kiriwar’s blood is withered. Akira stands his ground as they notice him and approach. Kiriwar grabs Akira’s chin and examines him with childlike curiosity. Kiriwar says, “Didin’t His Royal Highness the Prince summon you…? Hurry up and go to him. He’s tired of waitin’.” When asked, Kiriwar clarifies that he means Arbitro, and laughs as he adds they were ordered to bring Akira back alive, too. Akira pushes his hand away, and Kiriwar calls him interesting for not using Line. He grips Akira’s bangs and pulls him close, telling Akira that Kiriwar would’ve eaten him if not for Arbitro’s orders. He calls Akira a “Princess” before the executioners bring him to the Palace. Keisuke’s Route (Palace Evacuation) Akira and Keisuke visit the Palace for answers about why Toshima is in chaos, and Arbitro explains that people have been charging the Palace all day, even slaughtering some of his guards (to Arbitro’s amusement). Kiriwar says the guards should’ve shot the hipbones so the attackers wouldn’t be able to walk and laughs. Arbitro explains to Akira about the effects of undiluted Line entering the marketplace, and that Arbitro and his men are abandoning Toshima due to the impending civil war. Shiki’s Route (The Palace) Shiki drops off a suitcase of undiluted Line at the Palace. After leaving Arbitro’s chambers, Kiriwar spots Shiki and points him out. The Executioners approach Shiki and mock him; in response, Shiki calls them mad dogs. Gunji imitates a dog, then says Kiriwar would be an old dog. Kiriwar replies that Gunji is a hairy mutt. Pointing his pipe at Shiki, Kiriwar says: “He’s gotta be a pedigree purebred, eh?” Shiki orders them to move, and Gunji attacks Shiki. Kiriwar says, “Don’t you be playin’ around without me…!” and swings his pipe at Shiki, too. Shiki pushes back Gunji’s claws and blocks Kiriwar’s strike with his katana’s sheath. The fight becomes a standstill, and Shiki breaks one of the statues in irritation. The Executioners bicker about who is to blame as Shiki walks away. Shiki's Route (Endings) Emma and Gwen confront Nano and Akira in the clearing, but are interrupted by the sound of applause. They all look over to see Arbitro, flanked by his Executioners. Arbitro greets everyone, and after some discussion, he orders the very bored Executioners to step forward. Arbitro explains: “Shoot either me or Nano, and these ferocious executioners of mine will rend you limb from limb.” ''Arbitro then signals for Gunji to capture Akira. He starts to drag Akira off, and as Akira struggles, Kiriwar tells Gunji: ''“Make him pipe down. It’s hurtin’ my ears.” ''Later, as Nano and Shiki begin to fight, Akira tries to intervene and is held back by Kiriwar. Kiriwar warns Akira that if he continues to struggle, Kiriwar might break something. In the first bad end, Arbitro and the Executioners are killed by the Line-powered Shiki very quickly. In the second of Shiki’s bad ends, Shiki tries to kill Arbitro, and Kiriwar intercepts his blade with his pipe. Kiriwar comments, ''“You’re damaged goods now, Mitsuko-san… Damn, I sure loved ya…” ''As the metal grinds together, Shiki expresses his amusement about the “rabid dogs” showing loyalty. Kiriwar glares at Shiki and calls him a monster. Gunji joins in, and they both try fighting Shiki. Kiriwar tells Shiki to scream as the pipe clashes with his blade. As Shiki is attacking Gunji, Kiriwar says he can’t take much more and swings his pipe at Shiki’s ribs. Shiki blocks this strike and jumps back. Eventually, Shiki slits the throats of both Executioners. In Shiki’s good ending, Shiki does not drink Nano’s blood, but instead stabs him in the stomach. Arbitro examines Nano’s corpse, and Kiriwar’s grip is so loose that Akira breaks free. Arbirto is threatened by Shiki when he tries to take some of Nano’s blood, but the Executioners look utterly bored when they approach the scene. Kiriwar explains: ''“Ain’t nothin’ left in him.” Shiki has become dull and lifeless after defeating his greatest enemy, and the Executioners let him take Nano’s corpse away without a fight. In the Anime Kiriwar’s first appearance is in Episode 2. He often appears on patrol with Gunji, and many of his scenes are taken directly from the game. He is alive and still protecting Arbitro in the final episode. In the Manga Kiriwar appears in the first chapter while on patrol. In the manga, he is often given separate orders from Gunji; Kiriwar is in charge of protecting Arbitro, bringing in Akira, and keeping an eye on Motomi (whom he calls “Suspenders” in his wanted ad in Chapter 9). Working for Arbitro Throughout the manga, Kiriwar is extremely careless and sarcastic toward “Miss Bitro.” For example, in chapter 3, Kiriwar calls Arbitro’s outrage a “hissy fit” and says Arbitro will get wrinkles. Arbitro regularly berates Kiriwar for not following orders and not attending to Arbitro properly. Arbitro uses Kiriwar as a bodyguard while talking to Shiki, as shown in chapter 16 and 22; in the former, Kiriwar is posted outside Arbitro’s door, but he leaves and allows Shiki to threaten Arbitro with his katana. His disregard extends to Arbitro’s possessions. Fighting with Gunji is implied to have broken statues even in their first appearance. Throughout the manga, Kiriwar causes more destruction: he accidentally pulls the head off of one bust, broke the arms off of another statue, and even breaks a vase in chapter 29, shortly after Arbitro yells that he’s going to kill everyone (except Kau) for their disrespect towards his precious art. Patrols with Gunji Although they are not as inseparable as in the game, Kiriwar does patrol with Gunji several times in the manga. Kiriwar often shirks his responsibilities at work by giving orders to Gunji. In Chapter 6, when it comes to picking up the corpses, Kiriwar argues that he can’t work that day because he worked three days ago. In chapter 7, Gunji and Kiriwar commiserate over how Toshima has changed from a nice place they could kill in wantonly, and how their employment by Vischio made them into cleaners, which is boring. Gunji wonders if Kiriwar will quit and give up the food at the Palace. Kiriwar replies that all Gunji talks about is food, but Gunji insists he talks about toys and having fun, too. In chapter 11, they emerge from the Palace with new orders to “catch some stray dogs.” Gunji wants to know if he can “eat” them, but Kiriwar reminds him that wouldn’t be catching. Gunji says “Papa Bitro” likes his toys roughed up, but Kiriwar replies that “Mama Bitro” also says balance is important, too. Their patrol continues into chapter 13: Gunji finds corpses and points them out to Kiriwar, who recognizes and dismisses them as “Shikitty’s” work. Gunji is surprised he can tell, so Kiriwar says to look at the scene through someone else’s eyes. Gunji confuses the saying to mean taking out his eyeballs, and calls that gross. Kiriwar says: “''You never fail to deliver,''” which Gunji misunderstands as a compliment. Throughout the manga, Kiriwar is usually fondly exasperated by Gunji’s behavior, and he comments that he doesn't understand Gunji's thought process. When Gunji is injured, Kiriwar orders an underling to bring him medical supplies and tomato soup. In chapter 38, when Kiriwar and the cat Gunji likes discover his corpse, Kiriwar drops his pipe in shock. Trivia * According to the manga, Kiriwar can't read very well. However, because of the context, it is unclear whether he can't read Japanese well or if he just can't read English well. * Also according to the manga, Kiriwar is extremely cranky and violent when he wakes up. * Kiriwar is a smoker. He steals cigarettes from a corpse and from Motomi's lips in the manga. Category:Characters Category:Route